Paige the girl wonder
by I'm high right now
Summary: What if dick Grayson had a sister who survived the fall instead of him batfam bird flash reverse batfam


"Mami, tati, uite uite. A se vedea, am făcut mai bine decât Dickie!" (Mommy, Daddy, Look Look. See I did better than Dickie!) Five year-old Paige Grayson exclaimed jumping up and down up top the trapeze with her parents and twin brother Dick Grayson.

"NU!" (No!) Dick yelled,from the other side of the trapeze.

"Un-Uh" Paige shouted back.

"You are both great" Mary Grayson stated sensing a fight starting between the twins, "Now let's get down and get ready for the show. And Sweat P, remember we are in Gotham this week so we have to speak english."

"Otay," Paige responded dejected, "Race you to the trailer Dickie!" and ran down the trapeze and to the back of the tent laughing. She stopped when he heard voices from behind the curtain. When see she looked she saw a man walking away from Pop Harley saying,"You don't scare me Zucco" to which the man just laughed.

That's when Paige stepped out of the shadows. "Pop Harley who was dat?"

"Noone to worry about Sweet P, now run along and get ready for the show tonight."

"Otay Pop Harley." and with that she ran off.

"Haha cā the bate-"(haha I'm beating you-) Dick yelled before he ran into a large man with black hair and blue eyes who was with his four sons.

"Oopsies sowwy Mr?"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne, you must be one of the performers." Bruce said while helping the boy up.

That's when Paige ran over. "Dickie! Esti bine" (Dickie! Are you okay!) she asked, " Who are tou? Are tou here to see the show?"the twins asked together.

"Tt- yes you imbeciles of we are here to see the show or else we wouldn't be here now would we."

"Oh, sowwy we di-" Dick tried to say before Paige cut him off.

"Well excuse me Mister Poop-Meanie-Head.I don't know what the word Imba-imbu-imba"

"Imbecile?" Terry offered while Tim and Jason tried to hold back their laughs.

"Yeah that- I don't know what it means but you said it in a mean way and you can't be mean that's just not nice! OTAY!" the long ebony hair girl shouted.

"Tt" was all Damian said.

"Ha you got showed up by a three year old circus freak!" Jason laughed until Brice hit him upside the head and Paige started tearing up.

"Humph, well if I'm a circus freak then you are a city freak!" Paige yelled while Dick ran off to their approaching parents.

"Paige be nice. Sorry about our daughter she-"

"It's quite alright I presume, she was just sticking up for herself and her brother after two of my sons we very rude to them."

"Aww cool you're the flying Graysons so that mean your Paige and your Richard!" Tim claimed excited.

"Hey Tati, Paige said the most words in english in a row!" Dick exclaimed in realization.

"Good job my little Sparrow, now lets gets ready for the show. NIce to meet you and your sons enjoy the show." Mary Grayson said before leaving.

"Yea the show will be one to rememe- rema- re tine minte" (remember) Paige said with excitement, id only she knew what the future held for her during this show.

" Grăbiţi-vă Paige" (Hurry up Paige)Dick yelled from a few feet away.

"Venire"(Coming) she yelled back, "Bye bye," she waved to the Waynes before running of to join her brother.

"The show is about to start you ready my little birds" Mary Grayson asked.

"Is there a reason why this costume has to be so colorful?" Dick asked

"Because when I see you up there Richard, you make me think of a little Robin. And Paige my little Sparrow" Mary Grayson responded

"Ugh. A Robin and Sparrow? Like the bird? You do realize kids are age get teased for nicknames like those right?"

"Well I like them Mamica" Paige countered

"If you want we could call you the flying squirrel twins" John Grayson shot back.

"Squirrels are soo cute"

"I think I'll stick with the bird."

"Then let the show go on" John Grayson said before heading for the trapeze with his family following behind.

"Mama something doesn't feel right." Paige said a very worried.

"What do you mean Sweet P" Mary asked thinking she might be sick.

"Like something bad is going to happen"

"Yea me too" Dick added feeling the same, " I saw a man working on the ropes earlier but i had never seen him before"

"He was probably just a new worker now let's get ready we go on in 1 minute" John Grayson stated trying to calm the twins nerves.

Soon it was the middle of the show and time for the twins to jump. First was Dick with a quadruple flip. Then on the way back Paige was about to jump when she heard the bolts shake looking up she saw they were loose.

"DICK!" She screamed while reaching out. She grabbed his hand, then it all happened in slow motion, as she tried to pull him up onto the platform with her she wasn't strong enough and he realized that so he let go before she was able to fall to.

"DICK!" she screamed once again as his body land on top of their father.

Paige started to sway feeling light headed and dizzy, that's when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked down and saw Mr. Wayne along with the older rude son checking her family for signs of life.

"He still has a pulse, but it weak!" she heard the younger Wayne exclaim. That's when she was turned around and was looking at the oldest Wayne son.

"Hey don't look down, it's okay I am here to help you, my name is Terry. Just don't look down we are slowly going to climb down I promise I won't drop you." he said in a strong but gentle voice. He carried her with a strong arm around her and the other used to climb them both down. Once the got to the ground the reality of it all hit her like a truck and she broke down crying.

"Shh, there there, I know what it's like to lose your parents, it won't ever stop hurting but the pain will get easier trust me." he whispered into her ear while rubbing her back. She just clung onto him for dear life until Pop Haley walked over and picked her up. "Shh shh, there there Sweet P, it will be okay, Dickie is going to go to the hospital. There they are going to help him." he whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

"R-really?" she asked between sobs.

"Yes little Sparrow." he whispered back when a woman with blonde hair, a black blouse and pencil skirt walked over.

"Excuse me sir, I am going to have to take the girl. My name is Rose Smith, I am her new social security worker." the lady said while trying to pry Paige form Pop Haley, which only caused her to let out a pain filled scream that could rival Black Canary's

"I don't care who you are Paige is going to stay here with us she is part of our family!" he hissed back at the woman.

"I am sorry sir but are you her legal guardian?"

"No but-"

"Then i will have to take her as you can see the circus is not the proper place for a child to grow up." And with that said she snatched Paige from Pop Harley's arms, and carried her back to her car. A moment later a few of the circus people came back with her stuffed elephant peanut and a small suitcase full of clothes for her and bid her goodbye.

On the way to wherever they were going, Paige honestly didn't care anymore she had seen her parents and possibly her brother murdered in front of her and torn away from the only family she had ever known, all she could think was that this was just a nightmare and she would wake up any minute now in the bed she shared with her parents and brothers in their trailer. That thought went out the window when the lady slapped her hard across the face and telling her to stop her crying because it was her fault they all died since she didn't do anything to try and save them.

'She's right,' Paige thought to herself, 'I could of at least saved Dick but I wasn't able to, instead he saved me by letting go."

A few minutes later with that same floating through her head they pulled up into a detention center.


End file.
